1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to headphones for a mobile apparatus and in particular for headphones for use with audio equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable radio receivers and sound reproducers are often used by persons who are running or walking or otherwise listening to music. At times, the person using such apparatus wishes to hear other sounds such as spoken conversation from another person and with prior art devices in order to hear such conversations the person has had to take off the headphones so he can hear the conversation. Alternatively, in prior art devices the user may have to move from his listening location to the audio equipment to which the headphones are connected and operate a muting switch after physically moving to such equipment. This is troublesome and inconvenient for the user since he cannot immediately respond and hear the desired conversation.